I found you
by WOKgeotobi
Summary: The FAYZ disappeared, and everything went back to normal. Everyone except those on the outside still had there memories, but eventually get used to normal life in the world. 10 years later, Sam runs into drake, and things go downhill from there.


**Yes I am completely aware with a story like this as soon as Michael Grant finishes the series everything in it turns out to be WRONG, but I'm just going with fact that he probably won't be finished till a long time, ahahaha. This isn't meant to be the true anyway, this is just like an alternate reality ending or something :P**

**

* * *

**

Found

I can still remember the day the FAYZ disappeared. It was all down to little Pete of course, but then again he was the one who created it in the first place. Though I have to admit, always in the back of my mind I thought it would disappear and my mother would run to me from across the wall and smother me and the other kids with love. But it was almost as if the FAYZ had never happened! One moment little Pete was standing in the town palazzo, next he raised his hands and suddenly I was sitting in my classroom while my old teacher droned on about something. He didn't continue for long though as he noticed all the children in his class looking around with shocked expressions, some even shouting out things like

"What the hell just happened!"

"Oh my god!"

I sat shell shocked, not even daring to look around in case it abruptly turned back. Was this even possible? The teacher banged his fist on the desk and shouted.

"If you would all tell me what's so fascinating that it's distracting you from this lesson, especially with a_ test_ on the cold war next week, then I would kindly appreciate the feedback!" the whole class sat in silence staring at the teacher, until a loud cry was heard from down the hall.

"I'M NOT MADE OF STONE ANYMORE!" this set of the whole class of again. Some even got up and started walking into the hallway, much to my teacher's dismay. Orc stood in the hallway looking at his hands like he had never seen them before. Howard stood next to him spilling words from his mouth about how amazing it was. More students dribbled out into the hall, most in utter confusion, some in absolute rejoice. I spotted familiar faces in the halls. Albert, Zil, Dahra, E.Z, Mary, Duck.

"Brah, I can't believe it!" I felt the presence of Quinn slapping me on the back but before I had a chance to respond he was of talking to other people. Then I caught Astrid's eye as she left her class room, and my world came crashing down. Astrid! We met half way, both frantic to get to each other and hugged.

"_Sam_."

"_Astrid_." Somehow those two words said it all and we stood like that for what seemed like hours. Teachers and the older students seemed to lose hope in controlling the crowd and left us to our own devises.

That night most of the FAYZ people gathered at the town centre. Everyone ate enough chocolate and sweets to last the rest of their life. I know I sure did! Some didn't bother to go, instead spending the time with their parents.

Of course, the following weeks were all just catching up. The rest of the school seemed confused as to why students who had never talked before suddenly became best friends, but we didn't care. We had all been through things much worse than confused stares. I talked to duck, who couldn't remember anything past being thrown at the gaiphage and drilling into the ground. Albert seemed sad that he was back to his dull life, but last I heard he got his family rich by playing the stock market. I didn't go near Zill, I felt too much resentment. Hunter moved schools, not being able to stand the memories of the place. E.Z was twitchy for most of the following days, and refused to eat cabbage for the rest of his life. Mary's story was interesting. She remembered being 'poffed' outside the FAYZ, meeting up with her parents and being all over the news. I suppose little Pete didn't only get rid of the FAYZ, he completely reversed time. Orc stopped his bulling ways, but always stayed by Howard's side. I heard he broke down crying when he found Bette alive. Cookie drifted away from them both and went in search of Lana. I never did see Lana again, although I did hear that cookie make contact with her and his parents got so sick of him pestering them he changed schools to be with her. It was the same with Orsay, I never saw her again. There were many people who I didn't see again. Edilio came to find us within the first few days. He visited lots and we remained good friends. Quinn and I drifted apart, but still surfed together like old times. Everyone's powers disappeared as well. I want to say I miss it, but I don't. The most my powers ever brought was pain.

Nobody believed our story. They thought it was a bad prank. I remember when I went to my mother and told her the story and she just laughed. I eventually confronted her about Caine. At first she denied everything but ultimately broke down in tears and told me that, yes, I did have a brother and he went to the coyote's school. She asked me if I wanted to meet him and I flat out refused. I never wanted to see his face again, not that I told my mother that, because we had supposedly never met.

But that was a long time ago. Over 10 years in fact. Astrid and I are still together obviously. We live together now. We're not married yet but hey, I'm only 25! Little Pete isn't so little anymore, but still plays his games. Maybe when he's older he'll get a job testing video games. We live just a few miles away from Perdido Beach. Astrid is currently at university studying astrophysics. That stuff all goes over my head, but I have a decent job as an electrician. It's not all that great but brings in enough money, and as soon as Astrid gets out of university we'll probably be rich anyway. Funnily enough, I still run into FAYZ kids every now and then. Our computer broke and none other than computer Jack came round to fit it. That was awkward! And funnily enough I went to the hospital after Astrid slipped and broke her arm and saw Dahra in the hallways, which was odd considering how much she hated being the doctor in the FAYZ. I think I spotted Dekka and Brianna out shopping once, but Dekka was being dragged around so fast Brianna it was difficult to tell if it was really them. Astrid was flipping through some magazines and found Diana in one as a model, advertising mascara.

In the end, what happened in the FAYZ changed me forever. Even now I still feel like I'm living in it, years later. I feel like saying it was just a dream, but I know it wasn't. I know it sounds cliché, but the FAYZ touches everyone who lives in it, and there is no way to escape from it.

* * *

"Sam!" Astrid called out to Sam from downstairs. He finished filling out his paper work and came down the stairs.

"Yeah babe?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"You told me not to, but I cannot resist!"

"You must think you're so funny."

"Oh, I know I'm funny."

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

"How about the large smile on your face?"

"That doesn't count because I'm laugh at you, not with you." She giggled.

"You're so cruel! You wound my heart! Anyway, what did you call me for?"

"I need some more butter, would you go to the shop to get me some?"

"Oh course, _babe._" Before Astrid had a chance to throw something at him, he jumped out the door. The shop was only a 20 minute walk, so he got there quite fast. Butter was usually kept at isle 3 but he got there and discovered there was no butter.

"Oh are you looking for butter?" the lady at the counter asked, leaning her head to see him. _Duh._

"Yeah, where is it?"

"We fresh out, the trucks that usually deliver it forgot it!"

"Oh, okay then."

"Won't find any butter around here for a few miles. There was a big mess up with butter delivery around town. But you can get some margarine from that shop on the other side of town!" Sam considered it for a moment but then ruled out that option. Astrid asked for _butter, _and by god she was going to get butter! No, he would have to go out of town. They should sell it _somewhere. _

He drove for half an hour until he had left the town and arrived at a run down shop in the next town. He honestly hadn't expected it to take that long. There were only 2 other car outside and couple of empty cans of coke left on the ground. Inside the shop wasn't much better with litter all over the floor, but at least there was butter! He started walking over to the till when he saw someone was already being served. Just as he got there the man snatched up his items and turned abruptly around, talking a half step forward until he noticed Sam. Sam didn't notice he had stopped and crashed right into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled, kneeling down to pick up the butter which had fallen on the floor. The man didn't apologise, he didn't even move, he just stood there staring at him. Sam stood up and almost dropped the butter again when he saw who it was.

Drake.

* * *

**Yeah this was going to be a**_** massive**_** one shot but I'm thinking of making it into a couple of chapters :P (by the way there are probably big plot holes in this, as well as bad grammar, but I'm just writing it for fun so suspend disbelief for me) Although I'm not expecting reviews it tradition for me to ask so FOR GOD SAKE REVIEW. XXXXX. **


End file.
